The Pregnant Harpy
by BlahBabe
Summary: A private moment between a husband and wife is ruined when the Daily Prophet gets a hold of the story before Ginny can tell Harry her news. Oneshot.


The end of the war was bittersweet. The liberating triumph in wake of Voldemort's downfall was overridden with grief-stricken wizards and witches. Despair at the numerous funerals postponed any victory parties as loved ones said goodbye to lost family members and friends. Time moved at an achingly slow pace for those left behind, and life eventually demanded that people return to routines that were once so easy and subconscious. And so it was that broken families struggled to move on and adapt to the foreign existence that is their lives. _Normal_ wasn't the same; it didn't apply to commonplace events such as going to Hogwarts or cooking supper. Nonetheless, people continued with their lives and tried to make the best of what they had. Every moment was counted precious, every minute a gift.

The cleansing of the wizarding world, the reparation of the Ministry, and the rebuilding of Hogwarts provided everyone an opportunity for a fresh start. Everyone tried to make a name for them self.

It had taken a year to rebuild Hogwarts before Hermione could return and finish her final year. After that she had been begged by the Ministry to get into politics. At the chance to change the world, she agreed and accepted a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Ron was trying to make a name for himself in the joke shop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had fallen in quality and revenue after the war as George had taken Fred's death hard, understandably. Ron was in the search for the perfect invention that would send the shop back into its former glory. He felt enormous pressure to fill Fred's shoes, though it was considerably lessened by the praise lavished upon him by his wife, Hermione. Harry, as well as Ron, opted not to go back to Hogwarts. Harry immediately entered the Auror program, which he passed with flying colors. He wanted the wizarding world to value him as person and highly skilled wizard. He was desperate to be more than the "Chosen One."

Ginny Potter slammed her locker door hard and the noise echoed throughout the empty locker room. She sunk onto the bench with her head in her hands and took a moment to reflect. After finishing her final year at Hogwarts with Hermione, she had busted her arse to get a career in Quidditch (a profession which her mum most definitely frowned upon). A year or so after school, she had managed to land a position on the reserve team for the Montrose Magpies before ultimately being signed by the Holyhead Harpies as a chaser. And now merely a few months before she was to be signed for her fourth season as a Harpy, she had been sacked.

Well, not technically sacked. It wasn't like Gwenog Jones had prayed for that potion to turn blue yesterday. In fact, Gwen had seemed very disappointed it _had_ turned, though not surprised in the least. She had congratulated Ginny and told her to come tomorrow to pick up her stuff. And that was where Ginny was.

"It's too bloody early for this," Ginny heaved a sigh as she shoved her dragonhide gloves into her Quidditch gear bag. She had been doing so well during training the past five months. Except she'd had the flu on and off again for the past three. Well, what she _thought_ was the flu. After the first month or so of retching into the toilet, Harry had suggested she get an appointment with a Healer. She had waved him off saying it was no big deal. The following week she felt splendid but then the nausea came back. She figured it was just the flu again (it had been making its way slowly through her team; almost everyone had gotten it at some point) and didn't mention anything to Harry. He was doing recon in north Wales that month and was barely home, so he didn't notice. Then she had sprained her wrist in a rather complicated trick during training and had to stay home for a week (an entire week where she craved ice-cream and her mum's lasagna). Then she threw herself back into training to get rid of the weight she had gained (from all that ice-cream, she had thought) and even mastered that trick she had been having trouble with. She reckoned she might get a raise before Gwen had asked for a private word.

Gwen was a retired player by the time Ginny had joined the team. She mostly did training during the off-season and helped the current captain come up with offensive plays. Gwen could tell if anyone was injured by the way they moved, on or off the pitch. She had sharp eyes and it was no surprise that she'd detected Ginny's condition before Ginny knew herself.

Merlin, she still had to tell Harry. She didn't know how he would react. He was raiding the Death Eater sanctuary he'd located in Wales and was due back tonight. He'd been gone the last week and she missed him.

Ginny grasped the smooth handle of her broom, taking comfort in the familiar feeling. The smooth polished wood gave a calming effect over her. _Everything is going to change_, she thought, before giving a final sigh. Exiting the locker room, she plodded to the flooing platform adjacent to the coach's office. A handful of green powder later and she was stumbling into Grimmauld Place.

Disoriented from traveling via floo and a flicker of movement in her peripheral vision caused her to drop her gear. Her wand automatically flew into her hand but before a stunning curse could leave her lips, a voice yelled "Expelliarmus" and she was diswanded.

"Ginny!"

"_Merlin_, Harry! You weren't supposed to be home until tonight!" Ginny breathed in relief. The momentary adrenaline subsided and Ginny was left with the urge to cry. Damn hormones.

"Ginny, what if I had been Kreacher? You could have seriously hurt him," Harry chastised gently.

"I sent Kreacher on errands early this morning. He's not supposed to be back til the afternoon," Ginny explained. She paused before adding "And you know I'm jumpy when you're not home."

Harry grinned sheepishly and pointlessly tried to smooth his hair. "I wasn't going to be back until tonight but then I saw the Daily Prophet and was worried."

"The Daily Prophet?" Ginny furrowed her brow, "What warranted an early departure from a mission?"

"So you haven't seen it?" Harry looked concerned.

"Seen what, Harry? I left early this morning and haven't even eaten breakfast." Ginny grimaced at the thought of food. Harry looked at her quizzically before tossing her the paper. Ginny caught it and glanced at the first page.

_**POTTERS: PREGNANCY PREDICAMENT**_

_Ginevra "Ginny" Potter, a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and wife to the famous Harry Potter, was recently released from her position three months prior to a new Quidditch season due to an alleged pregnancy. Ginny Potter __née Weasley was with the team for several years and acquired two World Quidditch Cups with the Harpies. The Holyhead Harpies confirmed Potter was discharged early yesterday morning but would not comment on the motive of her release. An inside source reported Potter was let go after the offseason trainer, Quidditch legend Gwenog Jones, confronted her after practice. Any female who is more than two months pregnant is required to resign according to Department of Magical Games and Sports' rule number…_

…_For more about the Potters' possible pregnancy, turn to page 11._

Ginny looked up at Harry with wide eyes in disbelief.

"I just wanted to know what's going on," Harry spoke, quietly. "Normally I don't pay attention to these things, but. . ." Harry trailed off as he noticed her Quidditch gear on the ground. "Godric, Ginny! Did you really get sacked?"

"I did _not_ get sacked, Harry James Potter!"Ginny snapped. Harry held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Well then what _did_ happen?"

Ginny ran a hand through her hair and tugged on the hem of her chocolate brown shirt. "Buggar, things like this are supposed to be bloody _private_. Now the damn world knows I'm pregnant before my husband. It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Harry froze. "What did you just say?"

"I said it wasn't supposed t-"

"_No_. _Before_ that."

"Oh…er, I'm pregnant?" Bloody hell, he looked completely flabbergasted. "Look Harry, I know we said we were going to wait a few years and I understand that this is a setback in both of our careers and having a baby now wasn't exactly planned and-"

Harry crossed the room in two strides and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Ginny melted into his arms and kissed him back aggressively. When they ran out of air, Harry pulled back with a large grin. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"I know we didn't-"

"Hush Ginny. This is brilliant. I've never been this happy before." Ginny smiled sadly before dropping her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Harry. I don't know how to do this. What if I'm awful at it?" She buried her face into his shoulder and he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Gin, listen. I'm scared too, but I know you're going to be a spectacular mum." She mumbled something into his shoulder and he chuckled. "Come again?"

"I said I love you Harry Potter," Ginny repeated.

"And I love you Ginny Potter," Harry replied before swooping down for another kiss.


End file.
